


Always

by Ultron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce, we were all alone before and that wasn't good for any of us. We're better together. We'll all be here for you, especially me," she began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fics from FF to my A03. I originally wrote this on my tumblr doing on of those things where you reblog a list of prompts and then someone sends you a number and a pairing and you write them a drabble. My sister knows that I don't really like this pairing so she sent me a prompt (it was "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always") and told me to write it for this pairing. This takes place during Age of Ultron when they are at the farmhouse. Again I'm not super into this pairing but please enjoy!

Bruce was sitting on the couch tugging on the sleeves on his shirt when she came and sat down beside him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he began, stilling looking only at his sleeves.

Silence fell over them for a moment.

"Bruce, what happened back there, it's not your fault," began Natasha. "It was that witch girl. She messed with your head, like she did will all of us. She could just do more to you because your emotions are just a little more…sensitive."

"…"

"Bruce," began Natasha reaching over to touch his hand but he quickly scooted farther away from her. Natasha looked at him a bit hurt by his action.

"Bruce, don't shut us out. No one is mad at you. You couldn't help what happened," she said.

"Natasha, I hurt people," he began, "If Tony hadn't stopped me I-I-I…I thought I had it all under control but I don't. I don't belong here. I should go back to Calcutta. I was meant to be alone."

He felt Natasha's hand grab his and he turned to look at her.

"Bruce, we were all alone before and that wasn't good for any of us. We're better together. We'll all be here for you, especially me," she began.

"Always?" he asked.

"Always," she said with a smile.


End file.
